


1:14 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he survived a Smallville villain's attack.
Kudos: 1





	1:14 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Many tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he survived a Smallville villain's attack near his deceased daughter.

THE END


End file.
